The Last Flower
by Prominensa
Summary: Seperti kapsul yang berselaput gula, itulah takdir cinta Sai-sensei dengan salah satu muridnya—Yamanaka Ino. "Kau mungkin sudah mati, tetapi tidak cinta ini."


**The Last Flower**

 **A SaiIno Fanfiction**

 **[Naruto dan semua karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya hanya meminjam tanpa mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Seperti kapsul yang berselaput gula, itulah takdir cinta Sai-sensei dengan salah satu muridnya—Yamanaka Ino.**

 **Kau mungkin sudah mati, tetapi tidak dengan cinta ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfic ini dibuat untuk challenge Secret Valentine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I

Tangan kurus dan putih itu dengan luwes merangkai satu per satu tangkai bunga menjadi satu rangkaian yang indah. Semburat tipis di kedua pipinya mempercantik indahnya ciptaan Tuhan tepat di hadapanku ini. Iris sewarna dengan _aquamarine_ itu bergulir ke arahku. Membuat napasku tercekat sekian detik. Pun jantungku, ikut mengacau di waktu yang kurang tepat. Namun tak apa. Aku menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

" _Sai_ - _sensei_!"

Suaranya yang khas sungguh menggoda iman. Ia bangkit berdiri; kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Rambut pirang bak boneka _barbie_ itu diikat satu dan bergoyang ketika berjalan. Lekuk tubuhnya akan selalu membayangi setiap tidur malamku. Dia, Yamanaka Ino, salah satu murid di sekolah tempatku mengajar.

"Yamaka- _san_ , ada apa?' tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum. " _Etto_ , pekerjaanku sudah selesai, _Sensei_. Bolehkah aku izin ke _toilet_?"

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah cukup serius. Kupandangi seluruh tubuhnya, dari atas ke bawah."Lain kali gunakan rok yang panjangnya di bawah lutut ya, Ino- _chan_."

Wajahnya bersemu merah saat aku berucap demikian. Untung saja yang lain tidak mendengar karena kegaduhan murid lain di dalam kelas. Sehingga tidak ada yang mengira aku seperti guru yang mesum kepada muridnya.

"Jadi ... bolehkah aku pergi ke _toilet_ , _Sensei_?" Ino berkata setengah berbisik. "Aku ingin ganti pembalut." Kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

Aku menoleh dan menatap matanya sebentar. Beberapa detik di situasi seperti ini membuat jantungku ingin melompat keluar. Aku berharap, Ino tidak mendengar detakan jantungku yang sepertinya kelewat normal.

Ino yang sepertinya sedikit risih langsung menegakkan tubuh. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Mengisyaratkan bahwa aku mengizinkan Ino meninggalkan kelas. Inginku berteriak saat ia melenggang pergi menuju pintu ruang kelas.

"Jangan lama-lama perginya, Ino! Aku takut merindukanmu," ucapku dalam hati.

Ii

Aku berdiri di halte sepulang mengajar. Sialnya aku tidak membawa payung saat sang Langit meneteskan miliaran air secara mendadak di musim panas kali ini. Sepatu pantofelku kotor terkena cipratan air kubangan. Karena tidak tahan melihatnya, aku kemudian mengambil sapu tangan di dalam kantong celanaku untuk menegelap sepatu.

Bunyi celoteh beberapa siswi terdengar semakin dekat. Aku hafal suara salah satunya—Yamanaka Ino. Aku yakin itu suaranya. Otakku memerintahkan otot leherku untuk memutar kepala ke arah sumber suara. Saat itu, netra hitamku tiba-tiba menangkap pemandangan yang cukup membuat panas tubuh ini. Seragam Ino atau kemeja putihnya, terlihat basah karena hujan. Di balik kemeja putih itu ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terlihat secara umum. _Bra. Bra_ Ino yang berwarna merah terang tercetak jelas dan itu tidak baik; bagiku ataupun bagi setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya.

Ino berdiri tepat di sampingku. Tanpa dosa ia dan teman-temannya menyapaku seperti biasa. Aku pun mengangguk dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba saja berhentilah sebuah mobil berwarna merah tepat di hadapan kami. Seseorang membuka kaca mobil dan kepala kuningnya menyembul keluar.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang di dalam mobil. "Mau bergabung bersama? Ada Sakura juga di dalam. Hinata tampak berpikir dan menatap Ino sebentar. "Ini mobil Sasuke," tambahnya.

Ino sedikit berteriak, "Kau tidak menawari aku, huh?"

"Kutawari pun juga percuma. Kau tidak akan mau naik jika ada Sakura 'kan?"

Ino terlihat terkejut. Terlihat ada ekspresi yang mengganjal di wajahnya. "Pergilah Hinata! Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sedikit mendorong Hinata untuk pergi.

Awalnya Hinata merasa tidak enak hati. Terlihat dari ekspresinya. Namun, ia memutuskan pergi juga saat Ino terus berucap bahwa ia baik-baik saja jika ditinggalkan.

"Maaf ... aku duluan ya, Ino,' ucap Hinata sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian mobil itu melenggang pergi sambil mengklakson sebanyak dua kali. Aku mengagguk sebentar karena merasa yang bersangkutan menyapaku.

" _Sensei_!' panggil Ino tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh. "Apa Anda pernah bertengkar dengan sahabat Anda?"

Kulihat wajah Ino memancarkan aura yang tidak biasanya. Bunga-bunga yang menjadi simbolnya mendadak layu. Hari ini musim hujan, tetapi bunga-bunga itu justru terlihat rusak karena terlalu banyak hujan mengguyurnya. Aku iba padanya.

"Tentu saja pernah." Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Memebuka jas yang melekat di tubuhku. Perlahan kupindahkan jas abu-abu itu di tubuh Ino. "Ini tidak baik jika dilihat banyak laki-laki."

" _Sensei_..." ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk. "Terima kasih." Ino menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

Bus yang aku tumpangi datang. Rasanya aku ingin mengumpat kesal karenanya. Aku merasa waktunya tidak pas. Aku masih ingin bersama Ino lebih lama.

"Yamanaka- _san_ , besok sepulang sekolah temui aku di ruang kesenian." Aku melirik ke arah bus. "Ceritakan semua padaku."

Kulihat kedua manik biru Ino membulat. Ah, mungkin ini adalah hal aneh baginya. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Bingung harus menampilkan ekspresi seperti apa. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kecupan mampir di atas bibirku. Aku pun terbelalak. Ini gila. Aku dan muridku sendiri melakukan suatu hal yang tak pantas.

Walaupun aku senang akan hal ini, tetapi ini tiba-tiba sekali. Aku sedikit mendorong tubuh Ino dan segera naik ke dalam bus. Melalui kaca jendela bus, bisa kulihat Ino tengah tersenyum manis ke arahku.

iii

Keesokan harinya Ino datang ke ruang kesenian. Saat itu aku sedang melukis di atas kanvas. Lukisan sederhana—tentang bunga—bunga hydrangea.

" _Sensei_!" Ino menyapaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumannya. Perlahan ia berjalan ke arahku dan seketika kurasakan seluruh ruangan menjadi seperti taman bunga. Ino selalu begini, memenuhi seluruh ruang dengan wangi bunga-bunga. Pun hatiku yang tak kalah berbunga-bunga dengannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Ah, belum makan siang."

"Aku punya ini." Aku menyodorkan permen rasa leci ke arah Ino. "Kau mau?"

Ino terlihat murung, tetapi ia tetap mengambilnya dari tanganku. "Ini kesukaan Sakura." Kemudian ia buka bungkusnya. "Permen ini."

Kulirik Ino saat mulai memasukkan permen ke dalam mulut. Ekspresinya sedikit berbeda hari ini. "Jadi, tentang Sakura? Apa masalahmu dengannya?"

"Ia marah padaku saat aku mengakui sesuatu." Ino membuang napas kasar. Seperti ada perasaan berat tengah ia rasakan. "Aku menyukai seseorang ... tapi Sakura bilang, tidak seharusnya aku menyukainya."

Alisku terangkat sebelah, penasaran dengan ucapan Ino selanjutnya. "Emm, siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

Kulihat Ino menggigit bibirnya. Wajah manisnya terlihat memerah. Sinar senja yang menembus dari celah jendela menyorot tubuh Ino. Untuk sekian detik, aku seperti melihat bunga yang mekar di sore hari. Debaran jantung ini semakin lama semakin mengeras, dan aku mengerti sekarang.

"Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Ino ."

"Aku jatuh cinta kepada Sai- _sensei_."

Ucap kami bersamaan dan cepat. Saat mulut kami mengatup, wajah kami saling terkejut dan memerah. Ada sedikit rasa malu di hatiku. Akan tetapi kenyataan bahwa aku juga menyukainya, tidak bisa kucegah.

Ino tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat. Dengan lembut kuelus punggungnya. Bunga-bunga itu bermekaran di hatiku. Hangat pelukan ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku mencintaimu, Ino.

iv

" _Sensei_ ... emmm..."

Aku dan Ino berada di ruang kesenian, tepatnya di bawah kolong meja. Entah bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini. Aku dan Ino tiba-tiba berciuman; seolah gairah kami tidak dapat dibendung lagi dan harus segera dimuntahkan.

"Ino, ini tidak benar. Seharusnya kita tidak melkukannya di sini." Aku mendorong Ino hingga kepalanya terbentur kaki meja. "Maaf." Karena panik, aku memeluk dan mengusap rambutnya.

" _Sensei_ ... sakit." Ino memukul dadaku. Berulang kali aku pun meminta maaf karena dengan bodohnya melukai tubuhnya.

Satu jam yang lalu, Ino datang ke ruang kesenian seperti biasanya. Hal ini sudah berjalan selama dua minggu ini. Ruang kesenian selalu menjadi tempat kami memadu kasih. Namun, kita berdua merahasiakan hal ini. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu mengenai hubungan kami.

Hari ini ia hanya mengenakan seragam olah raga. Sekilas dapat kurasakan wangi keringat bercampur parfum pada tubuh Ino. Apalagi dalam keadaan dekat dan saling berpelukan seprti ini. Rasanya menjadi candu tersendiri buatku. Dan di saat itulah kami berdua melakukan hal yang semakin tidak pantas bagi guru dan murid. Aku dan Ino bersetubuh di ruang kesenian.

Hal itu pun terus berlanjut selama kurang lebih satu bulan lamanya. Seringnya Ino akan datang ke apartemenku. Bahkan ia juga memasak untukku. Hubungan kami semakin lama semakin dekat layaknya suami istri. Dan ini masih rahasia. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu kecuali—

"Sumire- _chan_?"

Dia sepupuku dan kebetulan datang ke apartemen. Umurnya sama dengan Ino, tetapi ia bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri. Ia memiliki rambut hitam keunguan; panjang dan suka dikepang dua. Karena libur sekolah, ia datang menginap di apartemenku. Dan suatu hari tanpa sengaja melihatku dan Ino berciuman.

Sumire menjadi tahu rahasia kami, tetapi ia berjanji akan merahasiakan hal ini dari orang-orang sekitar. Suatu hari entah kenapa Ino sering marah-marah padaku. Ia juga jarang menemuiku. Aku sedikit resah sekaligus khawatir kepadanya. Firasatku tidak enak. Terlebih saat aku tahu beberapa teman dekatnya sering mengajak Ino ke club malam.

Aku hanya takut ia ikut pergaulan bebas dan membuat ia merugi sendiri. Sungguh aku tidak ingin Ino-ku dirusak. Namun, Ino cukup keras kepala untuk mendengar nasehatku. Dan suatu hari, apa yang menjadi kekhawatiranku pun menjadi kenyataan. Inodirusak oleh seseorang.

Vi

Pagi itu Ino mengajakku bertemu. Aku senang karena sudah satu bulan lebih aku tidak bertemu dengannya seperti masa-masa awal bertemu. Akan tetapi, wajah Ino pucat. Tidak seprti biasanya ia tampak murung dan kantong matanya terlihat lebih tebal. Ino sudah seperti bunga yang lalu di hadapanku.

Kami bertemu di atap sekolah. Berdiri saling berhadapan. Mata kami saling memandang; diam dan seolah berbicara melalui mata masing-masing. Aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan Ino saat itu.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, _Sensei_." Ino menatapku dengan tegas. Rahangnya mengeras. Kedua tangannya sedikit bergetar seperti orang yang gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit bingung. Jelas ini sedikit aneh. Kami hampir tidak pernah bertengkar. Kecuali tentang Sumire yang sempat membuatnya sedikit cemburu saat itu.

Ino menarik napas kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Maafkan aku! Ada alasan pribadi yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan."

Walaupun tidak rela berpisah, tetapi aku menghargai keputusannya. Hanya saja bunga yang tumbuh di hatiku seolah kuncup karena musim dingin. Beku tak mau bergerak. Jika disentuh, aku takut bunga itu akan pecah. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Sejak saat itu. Aku dan Ino tak lagi saling menyapa. Ami menjadi orang asing satu sam lain. Setiap detik aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Siangku berubah menjadi malam dan malamku semakin gelap. Rasanya hanya gelap di sekitarku dan sesak tak kunjung reda.

Terlebih aku mendengar pergaulan Ino yang semakin lama semakin buruk. Namun, aku tidak berani ikut campur karena merasa bukan siap-siapa Ino lagi. Alhasil aku menjadi pria yang diam saja melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Vii

Tiba-tiba Ino menghubungiku.

 _Y_Ino [15:05]_

 _Sensei, sedang apa?_

 _Ayo pergi jalan-jalan!_

 _Y_Ino [15:47]_

 _Sensei, kenapa tidak balas?_

 _Y_Ino [16:55]_

 _AKU SEDANG DALAM PERJALANAN KE RUMAH SENSEI_

 _[Emot Smile]_

.

Jujur aku merindunya. Akan tetapi, hatiku belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya jika ia ingin hadir kembali. Bukan. Bukan karena aku membencinya. Hanya saja, hatiku terasa sedikit dicubit. Dan bekasnya belum hilang hingga detik ini.

Namun, hati kecilku iba kepadanya. Ingin kurengkuh Ino dalam dekapanku. Di balik kenakalannya di belakangku. Pasti ia butuh teman dan sosok yang melindunginya. Aku tahu Ino butuh teman dan teman yang di sekitarnya bukanlah teman yang peduli sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya ia kesepian. Bunga itu sendirian.

.

 _To: Y_Ino [18:05]_

 _Aku ada di apartemen. Datang saja kemari._

 _SEND_

.

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengabaikannya, menjauh, menghindari serta meninggalkannya.

Ting Tong

Bunyi bel pintu apartemen berbunyi.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka pintu dengan rambut acak-acakan. Manik hitamku melebar melihat Ino di ambang pintu. Wajahnya pucat dan ada beberapa bagian yang lebam. Aku memejamkan mataku saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari selangkangan dan jatuh membasahi lantai.

Ino tersenyum. " _Sensei_ , perutku sakit." Air mata turun perlahan dari kedua matanya.

Refleks aku membuka mataku dan mengulurkan tangan. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Kami masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku hamil..." Ino berkata sambil matany berkaca-kaca.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendengar pengakuannya. Cubitan di hatiku mendadak menjadi luar biasa sakit.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu? Apa itu anakku?" Bibirku bergetar saat berucap. "Tapi kita selalu memakai kondom, 'kan?

Ino menggeleng. "Ini bukan bayi _Sensei_." Ino menyeka sedikit air mata yang jatuh itu. "Perutku sakit ... tadi aku terjatuh. Lari dari rumah," tambahnya.

Hati ini mengiba. Meskipun ada perasaan kecewa kepadanya. "Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit—"

"Tidak," potong Ino. "Aku ingin di sini. Tidur di ranjang _Sensei_." Matanya perlahan terlihat sayu. Cairan kental itu benar-benar tidak berhenti mengalir. Aku cukup terkejut Ino bisa menahan lama rasa sakitnya.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Baru dua langkah ia sudah ambruk dan tersungkur tepat di kaki. Buru-buru aku menolongnya. Namun, Ino berbisik tepat di telingaku saat aku berjongkok di samping Ino.

" _Sensei_ , bisa gendong aku?"

Suaranya terdengar lirih dan menderita. Pun tubuhnya, lemah dan tidak berdaya. Aku berdiam diri cukup lama di sampingnya, hingga kulihat ada air mata mengalir membasahi wajah ayu itu.

"Katakan padaku! Siapa ayah dari anak di perutmu?" Tak sadar air mataku ikut mengalir. Kulihat Ino sedikit mengernyit karena menahan sakit.

Ino mencoba untuk duduk. "Jika kuberi tahu, apakah Sensei mau menggendongku sampai ke ranjang?" Ia terisak. "Hanya ranjang Sensei satu-satunya tempat yang aku inginkan. Meski-pun sem-pit ... hiks ... tapi aku senang karena hanya muat untuk kita—berdua saja. Hiks ... hiks ... tidak ada yang lain. Hanya aku dan ... hiks ... _Sensei_." Tangisannya tumpah. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memeluknya karena aku sendiri pun juga ikut menangis bersamanya. Biarkan baju ini basah karena air mata. Aku sungguh tidak peduli.

Lantai apartemen yang berwarna putih mendadak berubah warna menjadi merah. Napasku tercekat, seperti ada orang yang mencekikku bergantian. Kami berdua masih duduk di lantai dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Dalam rengkuhanku, aku dapat mendengardetak jantung Ino yang semakin melemah. Dan aku segera menggendongnya untuk kubawa ke atas ranjang.

"Ino, bertahanlah. Aku akan menelpon _ambulance_."

Kuletakkan tubuh Ino di atas ranjang kemudian kutarik selimut hingga menutup dada. Berulang kali aku mencium keningnya dan sedikit merapal doa. Sungguh firasatku tidak enak hari ini.

' _Sensei_..." Ino menarik kausku. "Aku haus." Senyumnya terlihat masam. Aura wajah itu sedikit membuatku khawatir. Pucat dan dingin, itulah keadaan Ino saat ini.

"Tunggu!" Aku bergegas menuju _dispenser_.

Di dalam hati kecilku, aku merasa harus cepat kembali ke ranjang. Tidak bisa meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Namun, semua sudah terlambat. Ino—terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Kulitnya terlihat ubuh yang lebih putih dari biasanya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar aku melangkah ke arah Ino.

Kuelus wajahnya. Sambil kutepuk-tepuk, aku berteriak memanggil namanya. "Ino! Ino!" Berulang-ulang aku memanggilnya. "Ino, cepat bangun!" Tidak ada jawaban. "Ino!" Aku masih—

Diam. Aku terdiam menelan isak tangisku sendiri. Rasanya pahit. Lebih pahit dari kapsul yang pernah kutelan sewaktu aku balita dan terserang flex paru. Meskipun selama setahun aku menelannya, tetepi semua tidak ada bandingnya dengan dengan perasaanku saat ini.

Hancur sudah hati ini. Dan yang membuatku menyesal adalah ketidakberanianku menyatakan perasaan. "Aku mencintaimu, Ino." ucapku disela isak tangis. Sekali lagi hatiku hancur; remuk bukan main.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan air mata ini. Aku membawa Ino ke Rumah Sakit. Dokter kandungan menyatakan bahwa Ino meninggal sebelum di bawa ke Rumah Sakit akibat infeksi dari janinnya. Ia mengalami keguguran, janinnya busuk sehingga menyebar ke tubuh Ino. Pendarahan hebat dan busuknya jaringan tubuh akibat infeksi membuat Ino tidak bisa diselamatkan. Ino—

Ino mati. Bungaku mati sebelum berkembang. Ingin rasanya aku membunuh orang yang sudah menghamilinya. Ia dan sperma busuknya itu telah membawa kesialan bagi Ino. Ino-ku. Ino-ku tersayang.

Empat puluh sembilan hari setelahnya, aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Aku bertanya tentang seseoang yang membuat Ino hamil. Sakura bilang, mahasiswa dari Kampus Konoha-lah yang berbuat seperti itu—Hidan namanya. Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura. Amarah kembali menyelimuti hati dan pikiran ini.

Namun, aku memaafkan segala takdir yang telah menimpaku. Cinta sekali seumur hidup ini, antara aku dan muridku sendiri, akan selalu kukenang. Kau adalah bungaku. Bunga hatiku. Kau boleh mati, tetapi tidak cinta ini.

 **[End]**

A/N:

MAAF AKU TELAAAAAAAAAAT

Tolong siapa pun kamu yang menerima fanfic ini. Aku minta maaf kalau tidak sesuai yang kamu inginkan. Sebagai permintaan maaf silakan PM FB aku ya (Ria isn't jellyfish). Ada fanart yang aku request dari seseorang buat kamu.

TERIMA KASIH MAU MEMBACA

_Prominensa


End file.
